vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Two Faced Lovers
Two Faced Lovers (裏表ラバーズ Ura Omote Lovers) ist ein Song von Wowaka und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Die Texte sind vage, aber die häufigste Interpretation des Songs ist, dass es über die Verwechslung von einem Mädchen in der Liebe, oder das Chaos in dem Leben eines Mädchens, nachdem sie schwanger wird. Ein Mädchen verliebt sich in einen Jungen und er nutzt sie für Sex. Sie wird schwanger und er sie verlässt und sie nicht weiß, was zu tun ist. Es ist eines der beliebtesten Lieder Vocaloid das jemals veröffentlicht wurde; eine Neuauflage von y0641983's PV auf YouTube, hat über 15 Millionen Views erreicht. Alben Der Song ist in den Alben EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalolegend feat. 初音ミク, BALLOOM BEST, MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES, the monochrome disc, Unhappy Refrain, Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～impacts～, und 初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection. Lyrics Japanisch= いい事尽くめ の夢から覚めた私の脳内環境は， ラブという得体の知れないものに侵されてしまいまして，それからは。 どうしようもなく2つに裂けた心内環境を 制御するだけのキャパシティなどが存在しているはずもないので 曖昧な大概のイノセントな感情論をぶちまけた言の葉の中 どうにかこうにか現在地点を確認する目玉を欲しがっている、生。 どうして尽くめ の毎日 そうしてああしてこうしてサヨナラベイベー 現実直視と現実逃避の表裏一体なこの心臓 どこかに良いことないかな，なんて裏返しの自分に問うよ。 自問自答，自問他答，他問自答連れ回し，ああああ ただ本能的に触れちゃって，でも言いたいことって無いんで， 痛いんで，触って，喘いで，天にも昇れる気になって， どうにもこうにも二進も三進もあっちもこっちも 今すぐあちらへ飛び込んでいけ。 もーラブラブになっちゃってー　横隔膜突っ張っちゃってー 強烈な味にぶっ飛んでー　等身大の裏・表 脅迫的に縛っちゃってー　網膜の上に貼っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！　会いたいたいない，無い！　 嫌なこと尽くめ の夢から覚めた私の脳内環境が， ラブという得体の知れないものに侵されてしまいまして，それからは。 どうしようもなく2つに裂けた心内環境を 制御するためのリミッターなどを掛けるというわけにもいかないので 大概は曖昧なイノセントな大災害を振りまいたエゴを孕ませ どうにかこうにか現在地点を確認した言葉を手に掴んだようだ。 どうして尽くめ の毎日 そうしてああしてこうしてサヨナラベイベー 現実直視と現実逃避の表裏一体なこの心臓 どこかに良いことないかな，なんて裏返しの自分に問うよ。 自問自答，自問他答，他問自答連れ回し，ああああ ただ本能的に触れちゃって，でも言いたいことって無いんで， 痛いんで，触って，喘いで，天にも昇れる気になって， どうにもこうにも二進も三進もあっちもこっちも 今すぐあちらへ飛び込め！ 盲目的に嫌っちゃってー　今日いく予定作っちゃってー どうしてもって言わせちゃってー　等身大の裏を待て！ 挑発的に誘っちゃってー　衝動的に歌っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！　大体，愛，無い。 もーラブラブになっちゃってー　横隔膜突っ張っちゃってー 強烈な味にぶっ飛んでー　等身大の裏・表 脅迫的に縛っちゃってー　網膜の上に貼っちゃってー もーラブラブでいっちゃってよ！ あいあいあいあいない！ |-|Romaji= ii koto tsukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou wa, RABU to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasareteshimaimashite, sore kara wa. doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo seigyousuru dake no KYAPASHITI nado ga sonzaishiteiru hazu mo nai no de aimaina taigai no INOSENTOna kanjouron wo buchimaketa koto no ha no naka dou ni ka kou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo kakuninsuru madame wo hoshigatteiru, sei. doushite tsukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA BEIBEE genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittaina kono shinzou doko ka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo. jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaaa tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nainde, itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte, dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo ima sugu achira he tobikondeike. moo RABURABU ni nacchattee oukakumaku tsupparicchattee kyouretsuna aji ni buttondee toushindai no ura omote kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee moumaku no hacchattee moo RABURABU de icchatte yo! aitai tainai, nai! iyana koto tsukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou ga, RABU to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasareteshimaimashite, sore kara wa. doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo seigyousuru tame no RIMITTAA nado wo kakeru to iu wake ni mo ikanai no de taigai wa aimaina INOSENTOna daisaigai wo furimaita EGO wo haramase dou ni ka kou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo kakuninshita kotoba wo te ni tsukanda you da. doushite tsukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA BEIBEE genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittaina kono shinzou doko ka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo. jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaaa tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nainde, itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte, dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo ima sugu achira he tobikome. moumokuteki ni iyacchattee kyou iku yotei sacchattee doushite motte iwasechattee toushindai no ura wo mate! chouhatsuteki ni sasocchattee shoudouteki ni utacchattee moo RABURABU de icchatte yo! daitai, ai, nai. moo RABURABU ni nacchattee oukakumaku tsuppacchattee kyouretsuna aji ni buttondee toushindai no ura omote kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee moumaku no ue ni hacchattee moo RABURABU icchatte yo! ai ai ai ai nai! |-|Englisch= Everything went well on my dream, and I awoke to find My brain environment occupied by an unidentified object called love, and then My torn-in-two mental environment Could never controlled by existing capacity, therefore- Among those speeches of miscellaneous, ambigious and innocent sensationalism, Somehow, the soul searches for eyes to know where's here Everything is dubious everyday, and then, like that, you know, Good bye Baby My heart consists of two sides of realism and escapism "Is there something good？" I asked to the opposite of myself I ask myself, You tell me, You ask me here and there, AAAA I just instinctively touched you, but I wanted to say nothing to you, Aching, touching, gasping, heavenly driving Anything, anywhere, anyway, anyways, anyhow, It's time to fly away right now! Feel free to fall in love Expanding your midriff Burst out by the strong taste Life-sized duplicity Binding them forcefully Pasting over the retina Now you can fall in love I miss you, with you, nope! Everything went bad on my dream, and I awoke to find My brain environment occupied by an unidentified object called love, and then My torn-in-two mental environment could never controlled by new limiters, therefore- Collecting those egoism of miscellaneous, ambiguous and innocent catastrophe, Somehow, I got the words to tell where's here, seemingly Everything is dubious everyday, and then, like that, you know, Good bye Baby My heart consists of two sides of realism and escapism "Are there something good？" I asked to the opposite of myself I ask myself, You tell me, You ask me here and there, AAAA I just instinctively touched you, but I wanted to say nothing to you, Aching, touching, gasping, heavenly driving Anything, everything, anywhere, everywhere, anyway, anyhow, Fly away right now! Rejecting them so randomly Planning where to go today Making them to say "please" Wait for life-sized another face! Inviting them provocatively Singing a song impulsively Now you can fall in love Almost no love Feel free to fall in love Expanding your midriff Burst out by the strong taste Life-sized duplicity Binding them forcefully Pasting over the retina Now it's time to fall in love Love love love love nope! Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Wowaka Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Hall of Legend